Generally, in a rotating-anode type X-ray tube that operates at an average load of about 3 KW or more, the target temperature, bearing temperature and the rotational speed of the anode tend to increase beyond safe limits. A typical application of the X-ray tube at such operating load includes generation of X-rays in medical imaging. At a peak power of about 80 kW, the focal spot temperature of the anode is likely to increase to about 3000 deg C., which may cause target melt and bearing failure in an X-ray tube operation. Therefore, for a safe and failure-free operation of the X-ray tube, an efficient cooling system for the anode becomes necessary.
Known systems for cooling the anode in a rotating-anode type X-ray tube includes providing a means for facilitating heat transfer from the anode to a location away from anode especially via, individual or combined conduction, convection and radiation.
Typically, a means for transferring the heat from the anode to a location away from the anode includes a heat pipe mechanism coupled to the anode. However, these known heat pipe mechanisms suffer from problems associated with poor thermal efficiency, poor rotation balance of anode and environmental and health and safety issues.
Thus, there exists a need for an anode cooling system for an X-ray tube, wherein the cooling system (i) provides for excellent thermal efficiency, (ii) does not create dynamic imbalance in the rotating anode, (ii) provides improved bearing life (iv) provides a substantially noise-free operation, (iv) poses no issues in terms of environment, health and safety.